Same Love
by Cupcake Sugars
Summary: Tori Vega is accepted into a talented high school called Hollywood Arts. Andre begins falling for Tori, and Tori begins falling for Jade West. Does Jade feel the same about Tori? Is she grossed out? How do they get together? How does Andre and Tori get together? Jade/Tori with some Tori/Andrè and Jade/Beck Rated: T for coarse language
1. Chapter 1: Love At First Sight

Authors Note

Hey guys! I never did a Jori fanfic before, so this was my first one :) Tell me what you think in the reviews :) Written in third person.

Also I'm gonna try to update Love comes a Long Way tomorrow.

* * *

 _After her performance at the showcase, Tori Vega was given a once-in-a lifetime chance to join Hollywood Arts. She accepted, happily leaving Sherwood High School. She had NO friends and no one important there to her, so it wasn't a big thing to anyone about her leaving. It was her chance to start over..._

*DING* *DING* *DING*

Tori grabbed her phone, and took off the alarm she set last night for 6:30 a.m.

Even though her new high school she was going to attend started at 9:00 a.m., She wanted to wake up earlier than she usually would for school. She wanted to set out a good impression for her first day.

Tori rose from her bed a couple minutes later, rushing into the washroom to brush her teeth. After she was done, Tori went downstairs into the kitchen and gasped when she flicked on the kitchen lights to find Trina already there.

"Hi Tori!" Trina said, eating the last spoon of the cereal in her bowl.

" _Hi?_ " Tori asked, as if it was a question. She was very weirded out of why Trina would be eating cereal in the dark, but decided not to ask.

"It's time to get going." Trina said, getting up from her seat to the sink, placing her bowl inside."It's almost time for school."

"No it isn't." Tori argued."School starts at 9:00 a.m."

Trina pulled a paper out her back pocket as if planning this conversation."It use to start at nine, but they changed it to 8:00 a.m. This term."

"Oh,"Tori said.

" _Luckily I set my alarm earlier than usual."_ She thought.

* * *

Tori walked into Hollywood Arts, with her bratty sister Trina. Everywhere they looked, people either were practising a routine, doing backflips, or showing their talent.

"I can't believe we made it here..." Tori says, in shock.

"Well believe it now sista!" Trina said, smiling."Without me, you would've still been in Sherwood!"

Trina took this opportunity as no big deal, as if it came just like that. But who wouldn't when you have no talent and is accepted because the teacher is high off of acid?

Tori rolls her eyes."But even without you, I still would've been in Sherwood if it wasn't for that showcase."

The bell rings.

"Well listen up Tori! I don't have time to fight with you about this because it's time for me to go to one of my _talented_ classes, since I'm a _talented_ student!" Trina yells, her hands around her mouth, for other people to hear. She was also walking backwards in the process to look at Tori who just walked off to her locker, thankfully located in a different direction than Trina's.

As Tori opens her locker, she hears someone yell.

"Beck! Where are you?!"

Tori looks to the left side of her locker and sees a pale girl dressed in all black. She had a streak of blue in the front of her natural brown hair.

Tori continues to stare at the girl, realizing she was for last minute or two and quickly falls out of her gaze.

A tall, maybe 5'10, guy walks behind her, placing his arms around her waist.

"I'm right here babe."

The girl leans back and kisses him, Tori feeling a stab of jealousy stab through her. Even though she didn't know this girl, she realises she's beginning falling over heels for her. But Tori didn't think of herself as a lesbian- well up until today.

Tori grabs her books, and slams her locker, walking off to her next class.

She walks around the corner, and bumps into someone. She looks up and sees Andrè. Tori knew Andrè since they had to write a song together that Trina was suppose to sing at the big showcase before her tongue got stuck on her lip.

"Oh, hi Andrè!" Tori fake smiles, which apparently was good enough to fool him.

"Hey Tori!" Andrè replies,"Where you off to?"

"Math." Tori says."How about you?"

"Same! I can take you there if you want." Andrè offers.

Tori agrees and they walk off to their classroom, Tori sitting down at an empty desk right beside Andrè.

A guy, maybe around 23, 24, walks in the classroom. He had tanned skin, a black suit on with a black tie, and briefcase. His hair was short and black. He was good looking.

"Hey, Mr. Winter, whose funeral are you going to?" A student calls out.

"Yo mama!" He replies, sitting down on his chair, laughing at his own joke.

Everyone else soon joins in on the laughter, even Tori.

"I can tell this class is gonna be fun..." Tori thinks.

"Nah, guys, I'm joking." Mr. Winter grabs the attendance, just holding it, and spinning left to right in his chair."I'm going to see a girl this afternoon an-"

Everyone cuts him off."Oooooo..."

"What's her name?!" A girl yells out.

Mr. Winter blushes."Her name is Tina."

"Tina sounds like a hooker name," Andrè says a little too loudly, everyone hearing his comment, laughing.

"Well Andrè, don't you think _Tasha_ sounds more like a hooker's name?" Mr. Winter asks, dissing him on the spot.

"OHHHHHHH!"

Tasha was Andrè's ex-girlfriend...Well on and off girlfriend, but this time promised himself he was never getting back with her. She cheated on him too much times.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore, okay?" Andrè looks down, not making eye contact with anyone hiding his slight laugh.

"Okay guys, we have to stop with the jokes." Mr. Winter says."We have to begin the attendance."

Mr. Winter opens the attendance, beginning to call out the names, Tori waiting for her's which was near the end."...Cat Valentine...Tori Vega?"

Mr. Winter looks around, looking for Tori, and she raises her hand."Here!"

Everyone looks back, looking at her since they never heard her name appear in the attendance before.

"Nice to meet you Tori." Mr. Winter says."Sorry for the such bad of an entrance on your first day."

Tori giggles."It's fine. You seem like a fun teacher."

"Thank you." Mr. Winter smiles."I try my best."

Then, out of nowhere, the same girl dressed in all black Tori saw in the hallway, bursts in the classroom.

"Ehhhh, Jade West, right on cue." Mr. Winter says, sticking a thumb up

Jade just walks by him, not saying a word and takes a seat in the back right next to Tori. Tori begins to feel her heart beat quicken.

"Should I mark her late guys?" Mr. Winter asks everyone.

There was a mix of,"ummm..."s,"I don't know,"s, and,"maybe,"s because all the students knew if they said yes, there'd ass get kicked after school.

But then there was a boy, who was confident enough to do so.

"Well you should cause she came in right when her name was about to be called and isn't fair because every student should be here before you start the attendance." He says.

"Your right Jacob." Mr. Winter says, agreeing, marking her late.

"Screw you Jacob." Jade says, rolling her eyes.

Mr. Winter ignores Jade, moving onto the planned work for today."So students, you will be working in groups of two. I will assign your partners."

" _Hopefully he assigns me with Jade._ " Tori thinks, smiling to herself.

"...Sean and Vanessa, Cat and Robbie, Tori and-" Mr. Winter pauses, looking up from his broad.


	2. Chapter 2: Need To Get Over Her

Author's Note

Thank you to everyone who took the time to write a review to me :) It's very helpful in ways, cause you guys gave me some ideas to add to my chapter that I wasn't gonna use.

P.S. Most of you figured out what was gonna happen in the next chapter but you'll have to read to figure out the twist :D

Reviews

Invader Johnny- Yeah you thought right :) you basically summed up the whole chapter :D But there's still a little catch to it at the end.

ScottyBgood- Lol I think I made it too obvious that Andrè was gonna be picked as Tori's partner because EVERYONE FIGURED IT OUT! :D P.S. You got that right. But to the part where Jade beats up Jacob, there will be a twist :)

Erik9393- Thanks Erik :D

 **NOTE BEFORE READING CHAPTER:**

In chapter 1 I've realized I didn't explain how Jacob looked. Jacob is pale, black haired boy who doesn't really have friends and is pretty quiet. He is an average looking guy let's say :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

 _"...Sean and Vanessa, Cat and Robbie, Tori and-" Mr. Winter pauses, looking up from his broad._

"...Andrè."

" _Dammit!"_ Tori thought _."I really wanted to be with Jade!"_

Tori looks over to Andrè and nods, and he nods back _."But it's not like I don't know who Andrè is..I've already worked with him before and it was a blast."_

Mr. Winter gets up from his chair, about to release the class early before Jade barked at him.

"Who's my partner?!"

"Oh, yes! I forgot you!" Mr. Winter exclaims, sarcastically.

He grabs the paper with the names of the partners side by side, and pretends to search for Jade's name."Jade, your partners with.."

"...No one." He replies bluntly.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me." Mr. Winter said,"Until you can prove to me that you're capable of not overreacting and yelling at every little thing, you'll receive a partner."

Just when Jade was about to reply back, the bell rang cutting her off.

"Jeez, I HATE THIS SCHOOL!" Jade grabbed her books and pushed her way through the other students, angrily walking straight into the washroom.

A few minutes later when just about no one was looking, Tori walks into the washroom, seeing Jade sit on the floor in the corner, cutting up some toilet paper.

" _This is my chance."_ Tori thought.

"Hi…" Tori started, with a little wave.

"What do you want?" Jade asks looking up, a hint of bluntness in her voice.

"I-I was just wondering if you-uh..." Tori didn't know what to say."...Want to join me for lunch later?"

"No thanks…" Jade replied, continuing to cut up the toilet paper."I have a boyfriend who wants me to be with him all the time."

This was true. Beck was a guy who wants his girl to be with him at any time each of them could get. He wasn't attached to Jade or anything, it's just that he,"Misses Jade," when not with her.

"Oh-um okay…" Tori said, feeling dumb and rejected.

She turned around about to walk out the washroom until Jade stopped her.

"Wait…" Tori froze and turned back around as quickly as possible."Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure, What is it?" Tori replied, hoping she changed her mind.

"Tell Jacob to meet me after school at the back…"

"Tell Jacob to meet me after school at the back…"

~After School W/ Jade~

Jade leaned against a tree, scrolling through her phone. The tree she was leaning against was seeable from the school but she couldn't care less. There weren't a lot of people at the back anyways.

She didn't tell Beck about this plan of hers because she knew he was going to tell- well going to make her not do it.

A few minutes later, Jacob comes around the block, walking in front of Jade, un scared. But what was there to be scared of right? :/ It was just Jade West, a badass bitch who can knock out anyone- well she thought anyone, in less than 10 seconds...

They look at each other in a long stare, and out of nowhere a slap lands on Jacob's cheek, so hard he went down with it.

As soon as Jacob regained posture of his body, he grabbed Jade's wrist as tight as he could, so tight Jade thought her wrist would be crushed by now.

Jade begins to scream (something she rarely does) as Jacob pulled her, deeper into the woods behind the school. While he was pulling her, Jade's pear phone fell out her pocket acknowledged. He muffled her screams by placing a hand around her mouth, and rammed her against the nearest tree, far back from the school.

"Listen _Jade_..." Jacob said, both looking in one another's eyes, Jade realizing his eyes getting darker."Someone needs to teach you a lesson for your bitchy attitude...and that someone will be me."

Jacob notices Jade's eyes fill with fear, something he was proud of.

 _"She deserves to feel worst."_ Jacob thought _."Especially for every wrong thing she's done to anyone in this school."_

Jacob replaced his hand from Jade's mouth, to her hair tugging on it hard, but not too hard as yet. Jade yelps, gasping for a second before Jacob places his lips firmly onto her's, making her now gasp for air.

Jade tries to pull away, which was no use but doesn't bite Jacob's lips just because she was curious to see what would un-vold, not knowing this would be the biggest mistake in the next few minutes.

~Tori's House W/ Tori & Andrè~

Tori walks into her house with Andrè right behind her.

"Hey Tori, is your crazy sister here?" Andrè asked, vaguely remembering that day he had to pair up with her in this same house."Because if she is, the only way I'll make it out of here without a major headache is if you have 50 bottles of aspirin."

"Nah, Don't worry." Tori assures him." I don't think she'll be home for a while. She's out with some boyfriend she found on a dating website."

Andrè sighs of relief."Thank god...But I feel really bad for that guy…"

Tori giggles while she walks into the kitchen, grabbing a mug from the fridge as Andrè plops down onto the red couch in front of the TV. She pours the liquid from the mug into two glasses and walks over to where Andrè was seated, the glasses in each of her hands.

"Do you want some pink lemonade?" Tori asked.

"Pink Lemonade? Oh,...Ah, Sure."

Tori hands him a glass and sits down right next to him.

They sat in silence until Andrè spoke up.

"Tori, what were you gonna do with the other glass if I didn't want the pink lemonade?" He asked, with a slight smirk.

"Drink it myself obviously." Tori replied, with a laugh."I love pink lemonade!"

Andrè also laughed.

"I can tell." He said."You're already done yours and I haven't took a sip of mines yet..."

Tori giggles, and they stare into eachother's eyes as Andrè slowly leaned in.

~Beck's Car W/ Beck~

" _Where's Jade?"_ Beck thought to himself _."I've been waiting here for half an hour!"_

Beck opened the door to his car and got out about to walk back into Hollywood Arts when he sees Cat Valentine, Jade's Best Friend, walk down the steps to the ashfilt.

"Cat!" Beck called out.

Cat quickly looked up from her pear phone to the sound of her name being called, seeing Beck. Cat smiled and skipped her way to him.

"Hi Beck!" Cat said."What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you knew where Jade was." Beck replied."I haven't seen her ever since lunch."

"Oh yeah, she told me she was going to the back of the school to-" Cat quickly slapped both of her hands around her mouth, realising she said too much.

" _Cat_ …" Beck glared.

"Okay, Okay!" Cat said, looking down."She was going to the back of the school to beat up this guy in from Math class…"

"Jade…" Beck said aloud, looking up."Okay well thanks."

"Your welcome!"

Beck ran to the back of the school, to see no one there. Everyone who was back there before, now were completely gone. Just about when Beck was going to turn around, back to his car, he notices a familiar pear phone on the ground.

He picks it up and presses the home button to find a picture of Jade on the lock screen, making it obvious this was Jade's pear phone.

Beck goes deeper into the woods, unexpectedly to find Jade braced against a tree while she made out with the guy who had his hands around her.

~Tori's House W/ Tori & Andrè~

Just about when their lips were a millimetre away from each other, Andrè pulled away.

"S-Sorry...We maybe shoul-" Tori cut him off by placing a hand onto his cheek, and placing her lips onto his.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and Tori was the first to pull away.

"W-Wow..." Andre could only say."You are the most prettiest girl who's ever kissed me."

Tori giggled.

"Well I can't be the prettiest." She said."You have good looks yourself. You can easily get a prettier girl than me."

"Never." Andrè replied."But the thing is that I want to ask this pretty girl in front of me if she'd like to go with me to a restaurant, Saturday night."

 _"I know it's impossible Jade would give me that offer over the fact 1. I do not think she's bi/lesbian 2. She looks like she loves her boyfriend."_ Tori thought _."I have to get over her."_

"S-Sure. I'd love to."

~Woods W/ Beck, Jacob & Jade~

Beck went right behind Jacob and pulled him off of Jade by his collar."Get the fuck off my girlfriend!"

Jade jumped away, wiping her lips with her shirt, pretending she wasn't into the kiss.

"Eww...Why'd you kiss me for?" She asked as if she was acting, and Beck could tell.

"Stop lying through your teeth Jade." Beck replied."I've forgave you enough times. This is it. _We're over_."


	3. Chapter 3: Karaoke Dokie Part 1

Author's Note

Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time and I'm sorry for the delay. Please enjoy this chapter and I promise the next one WILL be uploaded in a shorter amount of time.

P.S. This chapter has another part to it :)

Love,

Cupcake Sugars ;)

Reviews

Invader Johnny- Yeah, that's true. Over time they will develop a relationship as friends.

ScottyBgood\- Yeah for now, Andrè will get his time with Tori while Jade will cope with her losses with Jacob and Beck. In her case, instead of winning some and losing some she lost some, and lost more.

Guest\- If you don't like my fanfic, fine I respect your opinion but I'm not going to stop writing my fanfic because of ONE person who's left a review stating they think it's not good. There's other people who has an opposite perspective of my fanfic and majority of those other people are the people who read it.

* * *

 _"Stop lying through your teeth Jade." Beck replied."I've forgave you enough times. This is it. We're over."_

"What?!" Jade exclaimed."No Beck! Please give me one mor-"

"I said, WERE OVER!" Beck angrily yelled in tone he never used on her, making Jade's skin slightly jump.

"Fine!" Jade replied, sounding as brave as possible."It's not like you never cheated on me either!"

Beck scrunched his face.

"What do you mean? I've never done that to you!" He said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Don't act all innocent Oliver!" Jade said walking up face to face with Beck."I've seen your face all over Ashley Robinson before!"

As Jade and Beck continued arguing, Jacob slipped his way through, and silently left the scene.

"W-Well I saw you with other dudes too!" Beck replied."Such as that los-...Where is he?"

Beck and Jade looked around to see Jacob nowhere in sight.

"At least this got her some pay back." he thought, smiling to himself as he jogged his way home.

~Saturday Night (In Andrè's Car) W/ Tori and Andrè~

"Where are you taking me?" Tori asked, with a smile. She had a blindfold on and couldn't see anything but black.

"You'll see when we get there." Andrè replied, trying as hard as he can to keep his eyes on the road.

If Tori's greatest enemy looked at her tonight, they would have to admit she looked beautiful. Her hair was straightened, and she wore a midnight blue short dress with shimmer here and there. The dress showed off her curves nicely and was a perfect fit. She had very little makeup on, just a light pink lipstick, blue eyeshadow and mascara but still looked like a goddess...well to Andrè at least.

A few minutes later, Tori gladly feels the car come to a complete stop, knowing she'll finally get to see where Andrè took her.

"Okay, we're here!" Andrè exclaimed."Turn around so I can take off the blindfold."

"Okay." Tori turned her back towards the left in Andrè's direction, and he

leaned over to the passenger seat, un-knotting the tie.

As soon as the tie was undone Tori turned around to see the restaurant was...Karaoke Dokie.

"Karaoke Dokie?" Tori asked."This isn't a restaurant."

"Well now it is." Andrè replied."They now serve restaurant food. I never had any yet but they've been getting good reviews by some of the top food companies."

"Really?" Tori asked.

Andrè nodded.

"Well let's get going!" Tori hopped out the car, and Andrè smiled, following her action. He locked his vehicle and walked over to Tori. They begin walking side by side into Karaoke Dokie when Tori dis-secretly slipped her hand into Andrè's, making him feel like he was about to melt.

As they walked in, Tori sees a familiar face sitting by himself. Mr. Winter.

~Jade's bedroom w/ Jade~

Jade was cross-legged on her bed, going through her scrapbook with pictures of Beck and her on every page.

Beck was her first actual boyfriend. He was her first lover. He was her first -everything, but looking back to these photos, Jade realised she took too much advantage over that. Both of them did.

Jade took out a photo from its place and weakly smiled at it. It was a picture taken on her 15th birthday, with her and Beck's lips touching for the first time. The photo was secretly taken by Jade's cousin who then later showed her.

After putting back the photo into her scrapbook, Jade finally allowed a tear to slip from the side of her eye.

"What am I going to do?" Jade thought to herself."I'm completely nothing now…"

Jade places her scrapbook on her bed and leaves it open to the same page she took the photo from. She lays back onto her bed and turns onto her side, closing her eyes.

~Karaoke Dokie W/ Andrè and Tori~

"Hey Andrè, look over there." Tori said, nudging the direction she wanted him to look at with her head."Isn't that Mr. Winter?"

"Oh yeah, it is!" Andrè replied.

"Let's go say hi!" Tori pulled Andrè over to the table Mr. Winter was at, and he quickly notices them.

"Oh hi, Andrè, Tori." Mr. Winter smiles."What are you two doing here?"

"Nothing, we were just going on a little date." Andrè says.

"Oh…(clears throat)...well that's nice." Mr. Winter replied, fixing the top of his tie, when clearly nothing was wrong with it.

"So how's the project going?" He quickly asked, trying to leave the topic.

"Great!" Tori replied."We're almost done. We might be able to hand it in by Monday."

"Ok great." Mr. Winter said." I'll be waiting for it, but remember it's dued until Thursday."

Andrè and Tori both nod.

"Well, um sir, me and Tori gotta go find a table before all of them are taken." Andrè said.

Mr. Winter nodded understanding.

"Nice seeing you Mr. Winter!" Tori said as Andrè pulled her to seat farther away from Mr. Winter's.

"Hey, why are we so far away from Mr. Winter?" Tori asked."They're plenty of seats closer."

"Well I hate bumping into teachers." Andrè replied.

"Why?" Tori asked."It's nice to see a teacher outside of school, Don't ya think?"

"No, not really." Andrè said, shaking his head as he picked up the menu in front of him.

Tori also picks up her menu, flipping through the pages, both not noticing the waitress until she spoke.

"Hello, my name is Sarah and I'll be your waitress tonight. What would you like to order?" She asked, ready to jot down their meals and drinks.

"I would like to get pink lemonade and nugg-"Andrè cuts her off.

"She would like a glass of water and a Caesar salad, Thank you." Andrè says giving a Tori a cold stare.

Tori quickly reacts to Andrè's sentence."But that's not what I wan-" Andrè cuts Tori off again.

"Well it's my money, and you'll get what I tell you to!" Andrè roughly replied, raising his voice.

Tori shakily nodded, going with his flow."O-Ok-kay…"

~Jade's bedroom w/ Jade~

Just as Jade was about to go to sleep, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Who is it!" Jade called, annoyed by whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Cat!" She replied with her giddy, high pitch voice.

"Guh...come in."

Cat bursts into the room, with a turquoise Michael Kors wristlet, the MK in carved in gold, wearing short fluffy dress filled with red roses, and turquoise background.

"Jade!" Cat said, running to the corner of Jade's bed pulling the sheets off of her."What are you doing? It's Saturday night! You're not supposed to be sleeping early!"

Cat glances over onto Jade's bed and realizes her scrapbook. She looks at pictures on that particular page and also realizes they're all of her and Beck, explaining Jade's current position.

Cat's happy emotion slowly turned into a caring one as she sat on the edge of Jade's bed placing a hand on her leg. Jade sat up bracing her back against the backboard.

"Jade...You have to get over him. It's not your fault he left you. It's his own." Cat said, being serious for once.

Jade began tearing up."Yeah but...but I shouldn't have continue the kiss with Jacob! That's the reason why he left me Cat!"

Cat gasped."You...continued what?"

"Continued a kiss with Jacob! I regret it with all my life!" Jade began sobbing into Cat's shoulder, while Cat rubbed her back. This was the first time Cat ever saw Jade cry. She was usually a very strong person but this break up broke her.

"I-I wish...I could restart everything...I have nobody now." Jade said softly.

"That's not true Jade." Cat softly replied."You still have me. Remember this...Best friends stay, boyfriends go."

"Than-Thank yo-you Cat." Jade said pulling away from her shoulder, wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt."You're right...I know you'll always stay with me no madder what."

Jade forces a smile, and Cat replied with one of her own.

"Now Jade, get dressed." Cat said, breaking the silent moment.

"For what?" Jade asked, curious of where Cat wanted to go with her.

"Well guess what? Karaoke Dokie now serves resturant food!" Cat said, happily."I wanted to go try it out and I thought you would like to too."

"Sure…I'll be ready in 5 minutes." Jade said.

Cat got up from Jade's bed."Okay, I'll be waiting outside."

Jade nods as Cat skips out her room shutting her door.

"Now what should I wear?" Jade asked herself as she opened her draw.


End file.
